


The Coming of the End

by BluestarandInk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale and Crowley Get Drunk (Again), Aziraphale gets mistaken for Hoole, Aziraphale is a Glauxian Brother, Bangle Juice, Bingle Juice, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley diguises himself as a gadfeather, Grogg Trees, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, The Glauxian Brother's Retreat (Guardians of Ga'Hoole), The Ice Palace (Guardians of Ga'Hoole), The Northen Kingdoms (Guardians of Ga'Hoole), The Southern Kingdoms (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestarandInk/pseuds/BluestarandInk
Summary: We start at a humble beginning,The escape of our dear Queen Siv, and the passing of the egg to Grank.All will be revealed, in due time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Hoole, Aziraphale & Hoole & Crowley, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beezlebub & Kreeth, Crowley & Lutta, Hoole/Lutta (One-Sided), Queen Siv & King H'rath & Grank, Queen Siv/Grank (One-Sided), Queen Siv/King H'rath, Ygryk/Pleek
Kudos: 3





	1. A Queen Takes Flight

* * *

Queen Siv fled the ice halls of the Ice Palace, the yellow light creeping through the walls behind her. She flew into a large space, where another owl was waiting.

She nearly collapsed in relief, it was Grank, her old friend, advisor to her mate, late King H'rath. Her gizzard shook, as the grief swelled up in her. She could still picture the shining of the ice scimitar, the spurt of blood, as her mate was deftly decapitated. The reminder of hagsfiend's dastardly practices, as she watched the hag, Penryck, mount King H'rath's head on his scimitar and fly away triumphantly.

Grank spun around, eyes widening at the state of Siv. "My dear Siv! When was last time you stopped to rest?!"

Siv churred softly. "I cannot rest, as long as those hagsfiends are after my hatchling."

Grank stopped slouching. "So it's true? You've set an egg?"

Siv nodded solemnly, shifting so Grank could see the pearly white egg in her sling.

He sighed, and looked Siv in the eye. "So, why did you send Joss to fetch me from the Beyond?" He shifted his gaze to Siv's egg again. "Is it because of your egg?"

Siv nodded again. "The hag, Ygryk, and her mate, Pleek, are tracking me. They want to take my hatchling and turn them into a hagsfiend," She lifts her head, regally. "I will not let this happen. You, Grank, must take my hatchling somewhere safe, and raise him, like he is your son."

Grank tilted his head. "You are sure it's male?"

Siv tips her beak down, a fire burning in her eyes. "Yes, Grank. I can feel it in my gizzard."

* * *

Grank flew from the cramped ice tunnels of the glacier, his flight weighed down by a new weight. An egg, safely tucked and wrapped in a moss sling, snug and warm. Grank altered his course, heading to the Glauxian Brother's Retreat, for he knew the forest of tall pines were the safest place to be. He had weighed his options, but this seemed to be the furthest from the fighting.

' _I will find a nice hollow, set up a smithy somewhere, and watch the flames for_ _signs._ ' He thought to himself, remembering his visions of Lord Arrin's attack on King H'rath. He shuddered, he promised himself he'd never fall under the influence of the Ember again.

' _Yes, I shall watch the flames, and I shall act on my visions!_ '

* * *


	2. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now focus on Aziraphale, who is studying at the Glauxian Brother's Retreat.  
> And totally not going to fraternize with the enemy.

Aziraphale shuffled through his neat and tidy room, though, if another owl were to come to his hollow, they would shortly find out that it was rather chaotic in there. But of course, Aziraphale knew where everything was. He winged through a collection of scrolls, before selecting a couple and putting them in his botkin.

He sighed, mumbling to himself. "I wonder why Brother Cedric wanted these scrolls? That silly old Great Grey...."

Aziraphale made sure his botkin was resting comfortably on his feathers and took flight from his hollow opening. He banked steeply toward the biggest tree in the copse, where the library was nestled in. Aziraphale could see the hunting party returning from beyond the copse of trees. His stomach gave a low grumble, which he reflected, he hadn't eaten anything and his gizzard had nothing to grind.

' _Well then,'_ Aziraphale thought to himself. _'I should go see what the hunters have brought back, of course, after I deliver these books to Brother Cedric.'_

Aziraphale landed gracefully on the perch in front of where the library hollows were. He let out a low hoot. "Brother Cedric? I have those scrolls you wanted?" He walked into the hole in the trunk, catching sight of Brother Cedric talking with another brother. He blinked, the word pilgrimage was being thrown around, was there a brother going to S'yrthghar? Oh, how he'd love to go to the Southern Kingdoms, maybe meet up with an old friend of his.

Aziraphale sighed, he knew exactly where he could find that friend too, the old grog tree by Shadow Forest and the Spirit Woods. He wilfed slightly at the thought of going so close to a scroomshaw's perch, he thought it was bad enough that scrooms had unfinished business, but also refusing to go to Glaumora until it was done? The absolute nightmare! 

He churred to himself. Oh, if only that old serpent of a hag could hear him.

Brother Cedric finally noticed Aziraphale and hooted boisterously. "Brother Aziraphale! Have you brought those scrolls that I asked for?"

Aziraphale nodded primly, and untied his botkin, letting the scrolls spill out neatly. "Just as you have requested, Brother Cedric."

Brother Cedric patted Aziraphale on the back, churring. "You may be one of the greatest owls I've ever met! Thank you, Brother Aziraphale!"

"Anytime, Brother Cedric, anytime." He hooted back, rolling his shoulders experimentally. "Now, I must head off, there's something I need to attend to in S'yrthghar. but I'll be back in no time."

Brother Cedric nodded his head slowly. "Don't let the winds make your wings all caddywampus!" He churred at his own words, but he sobers up quickly. "Though, in all due respect, the N'yrthnookah will be starting to blow, so be very careful."

Aziraphale gulped a little. "I will be very careful. Thank you, Brother Cedric."

And with that Aziraphale took flight from the hollow, carving a long arc, steering himself towards the Southern Sea.

* * *

It was a haggish flying experience, as the it was brikta schnee, and the cold winters in N'rythghar were long and filled with the heavy winds that brought blizzards, known as N'yrthnookah by the natives.

Aziraphale hooted lowly, grumbling to himself. "Of course this frinking place has 50 names for snow and ice! That's all they see here!"

Of course, Aziraphale had found himself being blown around, the winds shredding through the heavy snow fall. Of course, Aziraphale thanked Glaux, he wasn't flying the Snurls.

He hadn't really experienced them himself, but he heard legends of those haggish winds, about the warring sisters in Shagda. He had not been to Shagda, but he had passed it, when he was following a hoole who had been leading dire wolves to, what he called, The Beyond.

Aziraphale shook his head slightly, memories of volcanoes and embers filling his head. Ah, he missed those days.

He noticed, he had been blown a little off course, but he brushed it off. 

Until he nearly smacked into a hagsfiend.

Aziraphale hit the hagsfiend, head-on, eliciting a squawk from the hellish creature. He shreed in surprise, pushing the hagsfiend away from him, sending it towards the open sea. 

' _What is a hagsfiend doing out in the middle of a blizzard, in the middle of the Bitter Sea?! They hate open salt water!'_ He thought frantically, his head swerving back and forth, searching for any other hags. 

When he found none, he let out a low hoot of relief. ' _I need to get to the Shadow Forest, a cup of bingle juice would perk me up nicely._ '

And so, he flew on, braving the horrendous storm.


	3. The Long Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we will take a step back, to the past.  
> To the beginning.

* * *

The wind blew ferociously, snow coming down hard, creating a veil.

A veil which masked the presences of large beings.

Those beings?

Dire Wolves.

You see, dire wolves lived in harmony with their surroundings, living harmoniously, in their great chain of life.

But something changed, something went wrong.

It started with the longer, colder winters. Then the ice began to grow over the taiga's sweet grass, making the caribou migrate farther, and farther each year.

Then came the famine.

Then came the fights.

Teeth, flashing in the moonlight, as dozens of wolves warred against each other, driven to bloodshed by hunger and long-standing tension. All clan law was broken down, it was every wolf for themselves.

One wolf sat by, and watched as his clan tore at their own denmates, not getting into the fighting himself.

He was of noble heart, strong of marrow.

He was the one called Fengo MacDuncan.

" _My Lupus! They've all gone cagmag, crazy!_ " He thought shaking his head, making the icicles clinging onto his fur jingle as they hit against each other.

Fengo could not bear to see his clan crumble, so he went to get advice, from the highest point of the ice, from his ancestors resting in their own starry gladderheal, the Cave of Souls.

" _O, Great Star Wolf, Lupus!_ " He howled in the night. " _Give me a sign, a sign to help me heal the clans and restore order!_ "

So Lupus sent him one.

An owl, so luminous, yet shining with gentle power, descended from the sky, from the moon.

The black wolf barked in surprise, backing away from the bright owl.

Said owl lighted on a thin spike of ice, fluffing her opaque feathers. She hooted softly. " _Be at peace, Dear Fengo. you have been to chosen to lead the clans._ "

" _Ti_ _ne smyorfin.... You are a hoole, a whisper from the past,_ " He woofed softly, he leaned forward, listening intently. " _Tell me, O hoole, where shall I lead my wolves?_ "

The luminous owl spread her wings, her sonorous voice lifting into the night. " _We both shall brave the Great Blue, beat back the Long Cold, and journey to Beyond_

Fengo jumped into the sky with eagerness, howling loudly, his voice catching on the breeze. " _We shall go beyond! Beyond the Beyond!_ "

* * *

The ghostly figure of the female owl flew on, leading Fengo MacDuncan and the remnants of wolves he had rounded up. He, and his lovely mate Stormfast, were running the first point of the byrrgis. The other wolves followed, his wolves, the MacDuncans, the russet MacAngus wolves, the beautiful sliver wolves of the MacDonegals, the majestic MacDuffs, and the clan who was heavily scarred and the most deceitful, the MacHeaths.

Fengo knew that the fighting was first sparked by Dunleavy MacHeath, a wolf so dark, that he abused his own mates, who lived in his shadow, terrified. He didn't want to lead the MacHeaths to a new home, the whole decision made something inside him twist. He knew what that old cantankerous wolf did to his mates, maiming them so horribly that they couldn't heal.

Fengo shivered in disgust, casting a glance behind him, quickening his pace.

The scroom flew on, not acknowledging that she felt the air being disturbed beside her. She warbled lowly. " _I'm not going just yet, they still need me, I will not leave them behind to suffer in this place._ "

" _I beg your pardon, madame?_ "

She repeated again, louder this time, not looking at whomever was flying next to her. " _I am not going just yet. The wolves need me._ "

" _Ah, you're one of those. A scroom, I believe? I am not here to take you anywhere, madame, I assure you._ "

The scroom looked at the plain-looking Short-Eared, though she knew he was something more than an owl. He was Glaux's creation, what would be an angel. She let out another low hoot. " _You are a guide, from Glaux herself, no?_ "

The Short-Eared churred merrily. " _You see madame, I am from Glaux, but you would be incorrect if you said I'm a guide._ " He shook his head. " _No, no. I'm a guardian. A guardian to aide you in the journey."_

She let out a hoot of disbelief. " _I do not need help!_ "

The Short-Eared was taken aback. " _I'm quite sorry, mada-_ " He stopped himself. " _Mind me asking, but do you have a name?_ "

The whisper of the past thought for a moment, beating her wings gently. She replied quietly. " _I remember I had a pretty name, like Eve,_ " She nodded to herself. " _Yes, Eve!_ "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this won't get too confusing.  
> I'll try and explain most things when they come up.  
> I do want to experiment with footnotes.


End file.
